Lies
by Lei-Lei Kon
Summary: REPOST! Before he came Rei's life was okay...now Rei hated it and rejected it. Rei's sufferings were endless and he just couldn't get it to stop... Yaoi, mild lime, and definitely wholesome XP Chapter two up...Please RR!
1. Lies

**Lei-chi Kon's Rants: **Yeah, you guessed it, I'M BACK. And lookie, it's Lies!!! Yeay!!! =celebrates= So for those who didn't know, it IS yaoi, and…I think I'm going to rate this as PG-13!!! Just mild lime (and cursings too o.O;), but to be on the safe side…. And this time the pairing…it's not Kai/Rei! You find out! Mwehehe… and I'll try to do angst…. (I'm not very good at angsty ficcies n.n;;)

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Bakuten Shoot! Beyblade atashi no nai wa. (Is that correct?? Haha)_

**  
  
Lies**

Gloomy, golden eyes studied the gray stone-tiled floor, staring at it, trying to search for solutions in his unanswered questions. He felt cold, ice-like even, and the coldness of the floor, the walls…_everything, _hasn't helped at all. Cringing to the cold, he squeezed himself tighter at his sorry heap on the floor, cramming onto the corner of the area. Truly, he looked absolutely pathetic, but he didn't fucking care. In fact, _WHY_ should he even care, now that he was in a situation that he himself couldn't understand.

Those golden eyes, which were once brimming with such cheerfulness and determination, yet with a contrasted naivete that added wonders to his personality were now thoroughly devoid of its beauty—replaced with pitiful, shameful guilt. They had lost their sparkle, dimming the envied orbs, exposing the feeling he was currently experiencing.

He didn't understand, he _couldn't _understand. What he was doing here, _why is he even here? _He was such a fool, falling for an obvious trap, he knew yet he didn't run away from it. Why did he do it? Why did he even accept?

_Why…?_

No one could help him, not even himself. And he was sorry for it. Sorry not for him being entrapped in an abyss like this, but sorry for being helpless. He didn't want this…but why did it reach this far…?

Raven hair messed more as he lightly shook his head, now clearly visible that it has been out of its usual wrap.

_I never wanted this._

But why did it happen?

_Could it be…payback for my wrong-doings?_

No, something more grievous.

**_Could it be because I rejected Kai?_******

Yes, he remembered now…. What he had done to the older boy that had loved him truly, he rejected him, never believing a word the stoic Russian said. After all, he was known to be an emotionless bastard. But it was too late when he realized what he done was…wrong.

_It's your fault! _His mind screamed at him, adding fear to his senses. _If you hadn't rejected him, you might've had a better life!_

The voice…it was so right. After his rejection of Kai's confessed love for him, the captain returned to Japan, unable to talk to anyone anymore—it was the last time he had heard of the Red Phoenix. Just as then, in China…someone unexpected arrived…. And he took him, to which this Chinese agreed to, and look where it got him now.

_Pain.__  
Torture.  
Lies._

_I'm so stupid!_ He thought, smacking himself on the head as his unforgivable tears finally streamed down his cheeks, unable to be restrained by the captivating golden eyes._ Why did I believe him…when even Kai I didn't believe?_ Yet he couldn't change it now, what's done is done, and the past is the past.

The cool breeze that had entered the room licked along the revealed tanned skin, making him shiver, tears flowing from the closed slits. He would escape, away from this place, away from him, away from all these lies. But he couldn't. He…_couldn't_.

He couldn't right now. But in time…yes, he would find a way, somehow…. Right now, he should at least try his best to fight back…**again.**

His thoughts were broke off when the creaking of a door echoed through the stillness of the space, making him turn to the one who had entered the room. His gaze widened with equally mixed fear, anger and disgust, as it was no other than the one who had took him away from the world, hidden and secluded in this dark, enclosed room of hell.

"Hey there, my kitty," he first greeted, forwarding to kneel in front him, smiling lustfully as he knew what was about to happen next. He reached out his hand to rub the distraught boy's bruised cheek, and as expected, the younger lad snapped his hand away and glared at him like piercing daggers. He smiled again. "Rei, don't be so brutal."

Brutal…as if. He had done worse than him! "Fuck off Tala! Don't touch me!!!" Rei shouted, standing up from his position and was about to run away when the crimson-haired Russian pinned him to the wall and started kissing him hard. "Augh! Get off!!!" he pushed the Demolition Boy away and again scowled at him, hissing as he bared his fangs.

"There you go again kitten. Can't you see?" Tala taunted, running his pale fingers on Rei's cheek. The Chinese had finally had it and he decided to punch the life out of the older boy, aiming for the face. Tala was hit badly and lost his balance, falling to the floor, him clutching his cheek in slight pain. Rei took this as his chance and ran off until Tala snatched his legs and he fell to the ground too, face down, and the scarlet-haired teen sat on top off him.

"You won't get away. You already knew that," Tala started, brushing off Rei's long hair free from his neck as he started sucking and nipping on it. Rei winced in disgust.

"Stop it! Shit stop it!!!" Rei cried, flailing his arms and legs around to distract Tala but it didn't work too well, instead made Tala feel more erotically aroused as his hands now began to roam around Rei's side. "You bastard!!!" he screamed, turning around that made the older teen fell off him and he once again had the chance to punch Tala, but before he even reached his face Tala had already grabbed his fist into his.

"Rei," he murmured, leaning in closer, ice meeting gold. "…Accept it. You're already mine and I had proved it many times before. Can't you see?" He leaned closer, his mouth nibbling on one of Rei's earlobe. "_…You want this too."_ With that he kissed Rei again on the lips, pushing Rei on his back and him falling close, landing on Rei's chest.

_I don't want this…. Never…._ His mind raced with these thoughts, though deep inside he was meticulously disgusted at his body. His heart and mind was not liking it, but his body…was enjoying it. Proof to that he accepted the longing tongue of Tala licking his bottom lip, and gave the complete dominance to the older boy above him.

_I don't want this…._

Someone, help me….

_Help me…._

Tala by now had successfully kept Rei stationary for quite some time as they were now half-naked, him enjoying the way Rei tasted in his mouth, as he licked along the neko-jin's chest. And with Rei….

He was giving in to every slight movement Tala made on him, his back arching to send more fire and heat at their closeness. He was moaning every now and then, Tala smirking wider and moving deeper, slowly going down….

_Why is my body reacting like this…? I never wanted him…. Not…. **Never….**_

His tears continued to pour, staining his reddish cheeks. They were now 'finished' and were lying on the bed, Tala clutching him too tightly as if making sure that he would never run away. Sheets sticky and tangled around them, he again felt disgusted at himself, he was once again _spoiled_ by this Russian lying beside him.

And he couldn't do anything about it.

He couldn't stop him, he couldn't run away, he couldn't even object….

_He couldn't do **anything**._

And his body literally _enjoyed_ it all the while. _Goddamned body! Why was it enjoying Tala's disgusting… acts…? _

His eyes were bloodshot and blank, obviously troubled. Sniffing a few tears back he tried to break free from the Russian's strong grip, but to no avail. Instead it awakened the fucking bastard that made him feel like beating someone up again.

"Koneko…you want another one?" he muttered, smiling lasciviously, licking his lips as he snatched Rei's lips into his own. Breaking apart, satisfied that Rei accepted him in his mouth again he whispered, "I was right, hm? You want _this._

_"You want me._

_"You **need** me."_

Thankfully, he fell asleep almost immediately, leaving a stupefied Rei staring into nothingness, golden eyes blank and devoid of any emotion, mind thinking over and over what had just happened.

This was his life, once abundant with enough happiness to satisfy him, now full of lies, life destroyed by two tiny decisions—rejecting Kai's love and accepting Tala's "love". Pain, torture, lies…he never wanted this, but he couldn't do anything about it.

_I don't want this…._

Someone, help me….

_Help me…._

**_Kai…help me…._**

**  
  
Owari **

**  
  
Lei-chi Kon's Rants: **Wow, now that was weird…. =blinks in confusion= I dunno how to rate this fic…but personally, I think it's crappy. Now for you people reading this what do you think??? Is it good, bad, shitty, crappy, anything? Please tell me!!! RR!!! n.n I will appreciate any kind of feedback or reviews…constructive criticism is also accepted, and flames are very welcome, unless it was also something stupid. --; This is my first time in writing angst (I don't even know if _THIS_ _IS_ angst) so please, if you could pinpoint mistakes I will really appreciate them. =blinks innocently=

**  
  
Ja**** ne! **


	2. Lies…and More Lies

**Lei-chi Kon's Rants: **Hey!!! n.n Thanks for those who reviewed!!! I got four at the time I posted this, but hey, it's good enough for a start at my first angst, right??? So now here it is, the aforementioned continuation…chapter two.

Please don't kill me at what happens next. We all know that this sort of thing happens all the time. SPARE ME!!!!! =grovels= Well not really _all the time_. Anyway…on to the fic!!!

**_Disclaimer: =_**_strangles Takao Aoki= Give them to me!!! **Aoki: **NEVER!!!_

**  
  
**

**  
  
Lies…and more Lies**

Trail of kisses continued to linger on the Chinese's body as Tala moved up and down on his naked body, tasting him with every inch of his skin being licked and lapped at by the Russian's longing tongue. It was the _third_ time this night, but his body didn't even seem to care at how many times he would be fucked at—hell, in fact it _was_ enjoying it. He let out a moan, despite of his great refusal, and Tala smirked while his lips were brushing along the neko-jin's abdomen.

_Stop it!!!_ Rei's thoughts continued to race on and on again, his eyes already squinted to restrain himself from seeing the _disgusting_ things Tala was doing to him. _Please…stop…._

**_Stop…._**

His thoughts trailed off when he sensed Tala moving away from his stomach and felt a heavier force place itself on him, and when he opened his eyes, saw him sitting on his torso.

"You're really enjoying this aren't you?" Tala asked him, though it was more meant as a statement rather than a question. "I just knew you do…." He motioned for the neko-jin's length which by now was stone-hard. Rei winced in sheer annoyance and disgust.

_Fuck it Tala!!! Get off me and get your own fucking toy goddamn it! _His mind screamed, wanting to get it out to let the Russian hear every pain, every anger he was keeping but all this time, his body continued to defy of his wants. Why was his body like this?

_Why…?_

_Why?_

**_WHY?!_**

"Since you've been a good whore to me…I guess it's just fair to inform you that Kai will be visiting us tomorrow," he smirked wryly, running his fingers everywhere on Rei's chest.

_Oh my god…. _Rei thought, his golden eyes widened in shock. _Kai's…coming…?_

"And I want to show _him_ how much _we_ **love** each other, okay?"

"_I_ _don't **love **you!!!" _Rei screamed angrily at him, tears forming in his eyes. Why was Tala doing all of this to him? For revenge? He hasn't done anything to make Tala…despise him. What was Tala thinking??

Tala's smirk increased. "I love you, kitten, and you're mine. If you don't love me then fine, but heed this: _You're mine.****_

**_Mine."_**

Rei's lowered head progressed flushing and his eyes threatening tears to come out, as _they_—Tala, him and the utter silence—was awaiting the great Red Phoenix of his arrival on _their_ _cozy home. _Hah, Rei gagged in his head, it wasn't even fitted to be called** theirs. **His hands were starting to fidget as it was clamped tightly together on his lap.

_How would Kai react to this?_

_Will he get angry at me?_

_Will he…do to me what I did to him?_

**_Will he reject me?_**

A knock on the front door. Rei's eyes squeezed to will his tears back, and his fists clasped tighter to ease his nervousness. Tala kissed him on the cheek and went to open the door. Rei didn't want to look up, he didn't want to meet him looking back at him, his crimson orbs filled with anger—or pity. He lowered his head further and tried to think blank, but just as then a pair of foot stood in front of him, and he was ordered to look up. He obeyed…and saw what he wasn't expecting instead.

Kai.

Looking back at him, his crimson orbs filled with…not anger, nor pity—but joy. Although his face wasn't showing the same thing, his eyes tell it all.

He was glad to see him.

And it made Rei a bit happy…until Tala broke the contact.

"Kai, I guess by now…you know, Rei and I—"

"I know," Kai stopped him, his voice obvious annoyance. "That's not the reason I came here. Where's the old geezer?" he inquired, his eyes meeting the equal coldness those ice blue ones emitted.

"Moscow Penitentiary," Tala answered, crossing his arms. "Yeah, and I also know that I'll escort you there. But let me say bye to my kitten first," he oily remarked, trotting towards the unknowing Rei whom without warning, snatched the shorter boy's lips into his, kissing him passionately.

_Don't react, don't react…._

Rei's mouth willingly obliged the older boy who was asking permission and they ended in a furious lip-lock, with a watching Hiwatari nearby. Rei's stomach grumbled distaste at the situation. He again failed to control his body…and such a time like _this_! But when he peeked to look at the Dranzer's reaction, he was just watching with apathy, but his eyes showing slight pain. Rei immediately felt guilty, but his body wasn't even reacting a bit to this and was still kissing Tala. Finally, Tala removed his lips unto him and threw a flying kiss as he grabbed his keys on the table and his coat on the rack.

They were gone now, gratefully to Rei's side. He bowed his head as he sat with his knees up to his chest. Why was this happening to him?

It wasn't really obvious, he thought, but maybe Kai was starting to reject him by being so happy…and content by just seeing him.

_Oh no…._

His eyes threatened to flow with tears again. Now that he finally realized who the one he really loved was, the time that he was being rejected.

_HECK!!! _His mind screeched and he finally let out the annoying tears.

No one was there to care anyway.

_And no one ever will._

They arrived, finally, and Rei just came from the kitchen as he cooked dinner for the two boys. He was about to greet them at the door, when he noticed that no one was there. _Strange…._ Rei thought, _I believe I heard them arrive a while ago…._

Then it struck him. Maybe…Kai still loves him. He wasn't just showing it…and after all, he could see in his eyes the happiness he feels when he sees him. Yes, maybe he still does! Rei convinced himself that Kai still loves him…and even though he doesn't, he could still get back to that old feeling…. _Anything but the horrible torture I receive from Tala…._

Convinced, he now waited for the two come back.

Half-hour, one hour, one and a half…. It was now two hours after, but Tala and Kai weren't still back. He wondered….

He searched around the house, he even looked outside to make sure that Tala's car was there…it was. So they had arrived after all! Then where _were_ they…? Then, weird as it may to him, he decided to look at the last room of the house that he hadn't checked yet—the bathroom.

When he reached it, he could hear faint sounds of water dripping as it hit the floor. _Maybe Tala's bathing, I guess._ Even though he doesn't want to, he peeked inside to make sure that Tala was really bathing.

Surprise.  
_Shock.  
_Pain.  
**_Anguish._**

What he saw…wasn't really meant for him. His mouth opened in confound and his golden eyes burst with overflowing tears unconsciously.

Kai and Tala were sharing the shower together, naked, arms and legs intertwined, mouths locked.

Nothing else was needed to say anymore.

He dropped to the floor and wailed in despair. He was right, Kai hadn't rejected him.

Kai _replaced _him.

With the person he **despised. **Hated.

And all his hope of getting together with Kai vanished, crushed with him to the ground, disintegrated to mere pieces no one else could ever put back together again. He screamed in distress, suffering, torment, agony, no one could measure, no one could understand. Tears bloodshot he pulled open the door, revealing the two Russians who were making out, and stared at him.

"K-Kai…" Rei mumbled, sobbing in between broken syllables. Kai just looked at him for a moment, then mumbled….

"What?"

"What's…this…?" It didn't made sense, but Hiwatari understood perfectly. He smirked.

"**Love.**" Rei stared at him confound, so he continued. "I realized Tala's the one I really love…not you. I have to thank you for rejecting me, too. **_Thank you_**," he mockingly grinned, to which Rei felt his eyes streaming with more salty liquid. "Tala told me you're just a fuck toy to him, so it's okay with me. I'm the one who he really loves…right Tala?" he asked Tala who nodded as he nipped at Kai's neck.

"If you want," Tala glanced at Rei, "you could join us in here."

To that the two Russians laughed and the Chinese couldn't do anything but just close the door silently, as he laid his back on the wall, letting loose all his hope, all his trust, all his belief.

All his _love._

No one was there to care anyway.

_And no one ever will._

He lost again, those lies and truth that haunted him continued to torture him, he was lost again, all those things…he began to trust, that Kai wouldn't reject him, that in fact he was missing him, and he was glad to see him again.

_He wasn't._

Pain, torture, lies…he never wanted this, but he couldn't do anything about it.

_I don't want this…._

Someone, help me….

_Help me…._

Please….

_…Please don't lie to me anymore…._

****

**  
**

**  
Owari **

**  
  
**

**  
  
Lei-chi Kon's Rants: **Eeep! O.o;; This was weird again!!! =reads again her fic, then passes out= Please don't kill me!!! This is what happens when my schizophrenic self's the one who writes my fics! XD If you want, you could kill my schizoid other half. =LOL= On the other hand, nooooo…or I won't be able to write angsty ficcies!!!

Please R&R!!! Tell me what you think of this…sorta sequel! I hope no one will flame me…. I'm scared of 'em! =hides from flamers= Don't!!! Because I have this! =shows flamers a big water pump= Hehehe….

I hope no one will request of a sequel…coz my schizoid other half AKA Leikun Kon =LOL= might take over my life!!! XDD Please read my other ficcies, and if you really wanna make me happy…press the button down there and send me feedback! n.n Thanks!!!

**  
  
**

**  
  
== Ja ne! ==**


End file.
